Blood War
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Orihime is the Queen of a dying kingdom and is loosing the war against Ichigo. He plans to allow her kingdom to live if she does one small task for him.
1. Chapter 1

My hands were holding my head as I sat on the edge of my bed. The war isn't over yet I already known the outcome. My kingdom is going to be nothing but ashes before my eyes. My people have all their trust and hope in me.

I began to think of the events that had happened yesterday while on the battle front. He murdered 90% of my army and left the last 10% without limbs. Most of them asked me to kill them now. Hearing them plead to just die, for the pain to go away. The pain in their voices are forever stuck in my head. "Your Majesty, King Kurosaki would like to have a conference with you tomorrow about the war. He'd like to sign a treaty on his terms". Rukia said, that sick fuck always wanted to find some way to torture me. This war was never about him winning. It was about me being in pain. Something he couldn't live without. "Ok, what time would he like for the conference to be?" I asked.

"Noon your majesty" she kept quiet and observed me. "So, what do you think he has up his sleeve?" She finally asked. "Well, I think that he will find a way to humiliate me. Maybe forcing me to ride into battle naked, then again. I just about am with my battle armor". Rukia and I chuckled. She then started to take off my metal shoulder wear that also had my silk white cape attached and moved it to my dresser. "If you wear these for too long your back will give out". She smiled. "I know, it's been three hours since I got back and I have yet to change. I will take a hot bath after dinner". I began to remove my gold and silver bust and belt. I took my hair out of the bun and removed all of my armor. Rukia handed me my robe and I quickly put it on.

"Thank you Rukia". Rukia hugged me tightly. "I believe in you. What ever sick thing he does, remember that you have not much of a choice your majesty. Just know that if he makes you do some ridiculous request, everyone in the kingdom will know its for us. We love our queen and our queen loves us". She gave me a peck on the lips and we stood there holding one another. "Thank you my dearest".

We both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Rukia began to pick up my armor from the floor and place it on the mannequin. Our affair was a secret from everyone. "Come in!" I announce. A knight came in and bowed. "We have a problem. A woman from the rival kingdom is here. She wants to see you now. We checked her for weapons, but she seemed to be a slave whom ran away. We are keeping her on check, would you be ok with seeing her?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sure she can tell us a little bit about the enemy".

Soon I was in the throne room. I sat in my chair and looked down at the woman. "What's your name?" I asked. She looked dirty, her whole body had mud thickly covering her. I couldn't even see her skin. "Tatsuki, King Kurosaki doesn't know I am here just yet". She was on her knees. "I figured. Guards! Give her fresh clothes and a bath". They instantly took her to take a shower and clean her up.

After she was cleaned up and given food Tatsuki was capable of telling us her experience in Kurosaki's kingdom. He lived alone in his castle. His kingdom was a barren wasteland. She and a few women were forced to live in the cells in the basement. He tried having children with each of them but something wasn't right. He wanted a woman with lots of strength. If he didn't starve the poor women then he'd have a chance in having a child. He doesn't need a second head in ruling. He is immortal so now I have more pieces to the puzzle. With the conference tomorrow I am going to be one of them. I already know it.

"So, why is it you came to my kingdom? Why didn't you save the other women?" I asked her while she chowed down. She wiped her mouth after the wine spilled and gotten quiet. "The other kingdoms are under attack by him. There was nobody to save. He went on a murder spree when he found out that he wasn't a match for anyone to mate with that he slaved. In the middle of tearing those women apart he got blood in his eye and so blindly began to attack things. I covered myself in mud so he couldn't sense me past by. It also helped keep me hidden in his dead kingdom". I looked over at Rukia, she had a horrific look in her eyes.

"Tomorrow he is coming over to talk about the war. I'd like for you to remain in your room. Everyone will is to remain quiet of Tatsuki's well being. Also I don't want anybody else knowing that she is here. This is to protect her. I am going to bed". I rush out of the room with Rukia by my side. She could barely keep up with me as I stormed off.

"Your majesty! Wait up!" I quickly shut the door as soon as she walked through. "What is it?" She asked. I grabbed her face. "Do not leave this room until I say so while King Kurosaki is here!" Tears rolled down my face. "Actually, I want you to stay with Tatsuki, I will have Riruka place as my hand maiden tomorrow. I don't want that filth even looking at you. He will use you against me and we both know that!" I gave her a kiss. She grabbed my shoulders and continued to kiss me.

We parted and held each other for a long moment. "Anything you need I will do". She whispered, I held her tightly. "Just make sure you stay with Tatsuki until he leaves, do not allow her to leave the room. He is a beast of a man. He will go into a rage at any minute". We laid down on the bed and held each other. She left my chambers once I was fast asleep and went to her own.

I was all alone in a deserted land. The sky was red and the sand was thick with blood. "Today is your last". I could see him. I could see King Kurosaki, he ran his arm through my core. I rest onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry it had to end this way my sweet". He whispered into my ear. I fell into a bitter blackness.

"Your majesty!" Rukia woken me up. I had sweat covering my body. My sheets were damp and my hair was stuck to my face. "We have till noon to get everything ready for today's conference". I nodded and got up. I was in the tub soon. Rukia washed my back and Riruka washed my arms and torso. "Riruka, you will be taking Ruka's place when King Kurosaki gets here. Rukia will reside in Tatsuki's room along with one of the guards to make sure she doesn't leave or make a scene" Riruka nodded.

I was finally in my gold and while uniform. My cleavage was showing and I worn a metal chest plate that had my white cape along with my gold metal hip band that had two long white silk pieces covering my front and back. My hair was placed into two buns and my bangs were pinned behind my ears.

"King Kurosaki has made his arrival!" I gave Rukia a quick kiss before walking out to the conference room. He stood there dressed in his casual black slim turtle neck and slim grey dress pants. He dressed like a mortal to make humans feel at ease around him. It was just some sick joke he had. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he sat down across from me.

"Why hello Queen Inoue. You look lovely in your new get up. Metal chest plates were always your thing". He had that devilish grin. I sat down and remained calm. Our food was served to us and we began to ear quietly. He still had his mouth full of chicken when he chose to speak. "So, about that peace treaty. I will sign it on one condition". He swallowed his food and gulped his wine. He began to put his feet on the table while playing with his cloth napkin. "I actually want you to be my slave". I stabbed through the chicken and into the table. My glass plate broke in half. "What did you just say?" I growled. "If you want me to at all not demolish your kingdom yada yada, I need you to be my servant or slave. Whatever you want to call it. Anyways, thanks for the food, I have King business to attend to and such. I will give you till tomorrow's sun set to answer". He vanished in a blink of an eye. Riruka went to pick up his plate when she called me over. Moving away from it.

When I seen his plate I noticed he folded the napkin in a way that looked like Rukia. As I went to touch it, it set to flames and marked up the table with words. "Never trust a stranger", I read aloud. I looked at Riruka with fear in my eyes and began to run to Tatsuki's chambers. He had this fully planned, I should've fucking known! When I rushed into the door I seen them both on the bed talking. I ran up to Rukia and gave her a big hug. "I thought you were dead!" I cried. "What? What happened?" Rukia asked repeatedly. "Kurosaki played me. He said I would have to become his servant in order to save my kingdom". She looked at me with doubt in her eyes. "Are you serious?" She bit her lip in anger.

Rukia sighed. "Well, I think that you should do it if there is no other hope for us". I pulled away from her and looked at Tatsuki. "I have a plan". I stated.


	2. Pride

Chapter Two

Pride

"Your majesty, are you sure you're going through with this?" Rukia asked while removing my braids. "Yes, I have no other choice. We are at our end if I am to continue fighting him". I grabbed her hand as she brushed my hair. She stopped and looked at me through the mirror. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of my selfish pride". She smiled. "Are you sure you aren't an angel?" "I'm 100% a demon Rukia". I smiled. "Only in the bed I can tell". I blushed and began to laugh. "You always catch me by surprise when you say such things". I looked up at her and she planted a kiss on my lips.

"King Kurosaki is here your majesty". Grimmjow walked in with sorrow on his face. Ichigo walked in right behind him with his devilish grin. "A lot of your maids and butlers have a lot of skin showing. Almost as much as you". He chuckled. I stood up and looked him in the eyes. He instantly became quiet. "I believe the form is beautiful and that it should be seen by many". He began to laugh. "I'll keep that one to myself". He said under his breath. "Let's go, I have a lot of shit I need you to clean. If you're good at what you do I will only make you stay for a year". He grabbed my hand and we vanished from my chambers and into a mucky old hallways with marble black floor with a random green strips.

"This is the main hallway that will lead you to any room you desire. The kitchen is at the end and my room is at the very top. Meaning, you'll have to do a lot of walking since you don't have any mystical powers and such". His arm was still around me as he walked me through. "Never mind, I can't keep that comment to myself. I think you wear skimpy clothes to make me stare at your body while in battle. Which makes me want to penetrate you with my sword even more to be honest with you". His hands gripped my arm tightly. I want to penetrate you with one thing in particular". As I looked up at him he kept his eyes straight forward.

It was strange to see him so serious. I've seen him angry or overly happy. I guess everyone has a mask they get tired of wearing, but why wear one if you don't have anyone to be plastic in front of?

"What is it you really want from me?" I asked as we stopped in front of a room that was old and needed a lot of dusting. "you'll see soon enough. Now get to cleaning. Start from here and work your way to my room. You have until tomorrow to have everything finished. I will not allow you to rest until it is at my expectations". He thrown me in the room and the door slammed shut as we looked at each other.

I looked around the room and had no idea were to start. All the cleaning equipment was in the room. I started moping and dusting everything. spider webs were all over the place. How could he live in such filth? The marble looked beautiful as I cleaned more and more of it. I could see my reflection in the floor. Once I got to the kitchen I wanted to burn the whole place down. It was such a mess.

Mold was on all of the food and rats made their home in there. I chose to open all of the windows in the room and there I stood from the corner. I grabbed a broom began sweeping everything.

At dinner time I finished the entire ground floor up to the third floor. King Kurosaki looked at me with shock to see I had most of it done already. As I mopped the seventh bathroom he stood in the doorway watching me as he snacked on an apple. "Good job so far. You have twelve hours to have it all finished. If not, I will trash everything you've cleaned and you will have to redo it until I am pleased". I kept mopping. "Look, why don't you help me out if you want it done so fucking bad!" My horns were beginning to push through my skin. He could see my eyes going black. "Never mind!" He walked away quickly knowing not to piss me off.

It had been a while since I was that pissed.

When I finally reached the last room to clean he stood there with a clock. "Better hurry, you have half an hour left". In seconds I thrown a bucket of water on the floor and started scrubbing. Once I was finished it felt as if my back was in knots.

"Good job, you have finally finished. Sadly, this room was rushed and I'm not happy about that". He tossed me onto the bed. "You better please me in another way". Angered I thrown him off of me. He hit the wall and fell onto his knees. "I am sworn to another. I will never allow such filth like yourself to lay a hand on me. I will never fuck you. The only place you see me with your cock inside of me is in your dreams".

Pissed off, I stomped to my room. What a shit head. To think I would have se- I couldn't finish my thought. He grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around. "You will fuck me". He pushed two fingers inside of me. I cried out in pain. His fingers were much thicker than Rukia's. Much more forceful too.

My hands gripped his arms. My nails digging in. "Trust me when I say this, but I'm much more brute than Rukia". He whispered into my ear.

"Please!" I groaned. He thrust his fingers out of my and shoved them into my mouth. Making me suck the juices off of his two fingers. My back was pressed up against the wall. his other hand ripped off the cloth that covered my breast. He grabbed my left one and squeezed it as hard as he possibly could. A piercing scream cried out of me as he did so.

He bit and abused my nipple. "Stop that!" I punched him in the head. Instantly he went down. "We will mate Orihime, you will bare my children. If not I will kill Rukia. I have Tatsuki over there who will do it as soon as I give her the go. Don't try and cross me".

In the morning I woken him up with breakfast. He smiled at me, but it wasn't that devilish smile that gave me chills. It was less sinister.

"Lay with me". He pats the other side of his bed. "I will do no such thing". He grabs my wrist and twists it behind my back. I try to fight back, yet his strength over powers me.

I spin around and stomp on his foot. He loosens his grip and I rip away from him. "Getsuga" he breathed with a malicious look in his eyes. I could see what he was about to do. "Tenshou!" A black shadow was coming at me in seconds. My first reaction was to throw myself to the left. He ended up putting a huge hole in the wall and as I looked at it, I realized it went through the entire castle. The sunlight was shining through it.

Pissed off I ran up to him and pinned him on the bed. I pulled my arm back about to punch him while my other hand was on his throat. He no longer had a facial expression. Once I seen it, I stopped myself before crushing his skull.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked me. The room was silent. "Why do you think I can bare your children? What would make you think I'd even want to in the first place? Why do you want a child? You are immortal so what would be the purpose of having a child?" He didn't want to answer my questions. I could tell by how he looked away then back at me with annoyance in his eye.

"I have my reasons and that is all you need to know". Kurosaki said with a blank stare. I hated this man, yet there was something about him that made me sympathize him.


	3. Lost

Chapter Three

"Tatsuki, can you please tell me what he plans to do with Orihime?" Rukia asked in a quiet tone. Tatsuki looked up at the gloomy woman. "He plans to impregnate her. She is his match. She is the only woman that meets his requirements". Rukia jumped from the table and looked over at the guards. "New orders! Get Orihime back!" Rukia shouted. As soon as the two were alone Tatsuki began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Rukia said confused. Tatsuki swiped at Rukia. Cutting her head clean off. "This is Kurosaki and I's now". She grinned.

000000000

"Orihime, I want you to make sure that the dinning room is clean. Not a single particle of dust on the floor. I'm having a small celebration today there is a pale over there with water and a sponge". He sips his wine and looks down on me. "I have something I want you to wear at this celebration too". He stood up and walked over to his closet. As he walked back out he handed me a black latex suit that covered my face with a metal piece in the shape of a triangle that would cover my nose and mouth. I looked at the suit in disgust. "You must not want to talk about this suit. Lots of memories.. Right?" He gave me that evil grin. He got a kick out of testing my nerves, I wanted to wring his neck out and sip on his blood in the form of true victory.

"What about the suit?" I got on my knees to scrub the disgusting floor. I ripped the sponge out of the pale he had on the ground and squeezed the water out. A green substance poured out of it and I just about screamed in anger. "I'll change that back to clean water and let you get started if you talk about the suit. I want to know what happened to you so long ago. Back when you were, hmm.. What do they call it? Oh, that's right, a murderer". In an instant I stood up and thrown the sponge down his throat. "Don't you dare call me that again. I am nothing like you, I killed for purpose. Not power" Ichigo grabbed my throat and tossed me on to the ground. Choking me, inches away from my face. "Don't test me Orihime, I will be sure to get those truths out of you!" He let go of me and then stood up. He snapped his fingers and black dust emerged from him. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He pushed his hair back and fixed his tie. "I'm gonna go deal with some business, when I get back this room better be spotless or I'll hang you upside down with your arms behind your back".

I hated him so much. He is probably going to put me on display at the celebration. Make everyone call me a 'murderer'. Tears rolled down my face as the face of Rangiku ran through my mind. We'd sit on the green hill and have a picnic. I was her steed, her mask, she wanted me to hide her. "Orihime, your job is to protect me, nobody else. I am more important than those villagers. Without me, they have nothing". Her last words she said before I stabbed through her heart and gained the title of Queen. "I think you mean to say, I need to protect the people, because without them, you are nothing". I whispered into her ear with the hilt of my sword inside of her.

00000000

The knights ran to Tatsuki. Holding her arms pinned to the wall and chaining her up. She was silently grinning as they arrested her. "Where is the head knight?" They all began asking each other. The marching from the hallway echoed into the room. They all gulped and stood as far away from the door as they could. A tall man busted down the door and seen Rukia's head on the floor. He quickly removed his helmet and armor. Throwing it at a knight to his left shaking in his boots. "What? Never seen a dead person before?" Tatsuki muttered.

He trudged up to her with his face twisted into pains of anger. "Look here bitch, you've fucked up. Orihime will be coming back and when she does, we will have her choose your torture".

Tatsuki began to laugh. "Its too late, she is probably already dead. Can't you tell I'm just a diversion?" He grabbed her face and cracked her jaw from squeezing so tight. "I already assumed so, I had someone follow after Orihime". He spit on her face and let go of her. As he walked away Tatsuki laughed some more. "So Kensei Muguruma, how is your wife? Or maybe your daughter while I'm at it. It would suck if they just happened to be making dinner about now, awaiting your return. Ichigo and I had those whole thing planned out. Well, my time is up. I'll be seeing you again". Her body turned translucent as she walked out of the chains and through the knights. As she reached the door she looked back at Kensei. "Isn't Misao Soup for dinner tonight? I think I'll join". With that she faded away like sand. Kensei looked a bit confused at her words. "When you get home Misao Soup will be in the pot" Mashiro kissed him goodbye. He jolted out of the door and jumped out of the window. Running to his family.

While running there he could see black shadows running along side him and jumping on roofs. He began to speed up. As he reached home he shoved the door open. There was his wife holding his child looking at him in fear. "Kensei, are you ok?" She asked running up to him. He looked around and ripped his sword out. "God dammit! That fucking bitch!" He shouted. Mashiro punched the back of his head. When he turned around her face was red with anger. "Kensei, out there, not in here. Next time you can sleep with the dogs if you're going to act like one". He sighed and sat down. Looking at the boiling pot over the fire. He couldn't think straight. Everything was so out of place. The queen is needed now more than anything.

00000000

"Ichigo kicked open the main doors to allow his guests in. They were all wearing masks and fancy clothing. Ichigo looked around the room. People coming up to him with many questions. He ignored them, where was she? He kept asking himself. He had on a black mask that had an evil grin and thin slits of the eyes. "Sorry, I must find my servant. I think she is getting the wine from the basement. Give me a second". Ichigo sprinted to the basement. He opened the door to her room infuriated. She laid on her bed writing in a journal. She laid on her stomach with her feet in the air. Humming to herself Ichigo gotten more irritated.

He could no longer bare it. He closed the door and took his mask off, placing it on my bed side. He grabbed her hair and lifted her from the bed. "You will do as I tell you Orihime, you are not to fuck with me. I have guests that need to be treated like such. Now go get all the wine you can carry in your hands and get them drunk. After this gathering you'll be punished. I warned you and yet you still chose to do this". He slammed her back on the bed and grabbed his mask. "Put on your servant clothes. Make sure you cover your hair and wear a veil". He said before leaving the room.

Orihime smiled and began to get dressed with a smile on her face. I put bottles of wine in a large box and walked to the kitchen. Clearing off space for her to make snacks with the guests wine. I walked around the open space carrying a large metal serving tray. "May I have your name?" An older man asked her. His mask was blue and twisted to a point. He had no hair yet still seemed fit. I have felt as if I have met him before, I tried to think about who in my past this man could . Soon Ichigo wrapped his arm around me "Her last owner caste a speaking spell on her. I'm afraid she cannot speak even if she wanted to" I could feel her sweat rolling down my nose. There were so many people in the room that I had to really force my way around everyone.

Ichigo whispered into my ear. "Set the tray down and come up to the front of the room. I have an important job for you". Orihime nodded and followed orders. When she stood in front of the room Ichigo began to gain everyone's attention by hitting his spoon on the wine glass. "Now everyone, I'd like to get our evening activities started. Now this is my servant. She is very sweet, she is also a virgin to the male. Female partners is all she ever had a taste of. Sadly her last owner which was a good friend of mine, placed a speaking spell on her. She can only moan and scream".

'Where is this going?' Orihime kept questioning herself. Ichigo kept going with what ever plan he had. "Now, I've heard her scream when she was cutting carrots and she missed and slit open her finger. It did startle me". He chuckled, then looked over at me and I could already tell he was making that sadistic smile under that damned mask. "Everyone welcome my new servant, she cleaned this entire castle for all of your guys in just seven hours!" Everyone began to clap. "But the real reason why we're here is to give love and show a lot of affection. Everyone this, is the Witching Hour". The drapes closed and the room went entirely black. I already couldn't see through my veil. Now I'm hopeless. I used this as the chance to take Ichigo out. I grabbed his mask and bashed it with my foot. Everyone in the crowd was being loud enough to confuse even me. Ichigo grabbed at my veil and yanked it off. I began to adjust to the room. I could see the anger in his face. Ichigo pinned me to the wall, it was cold against my chest and face.

"Don't try and get out of this". He ripped my clothes off and began put on a familiar fabric on me. It was really a fabric at all, it was latex. He put the mask on me very quickly and then zipped me up in what seemed to be seconds.

Ichigo twisted me around to face the crowd in this disgusting blood suit. A light flashed onto me. I could now see the faces of the crowd. Each of them she had met and killed. "See, this is also the same woman who took all of your lives. You may now remove your masks and show her, make her regret what she had done". Ichigo twisted smile didn't even bother me anymore. As the masks came off the more I wanted to cry. Of course there was Rangiku with the blood on her face standing in front row. "How did you bring them back?" I whimpered. "I am good friends with the gatekeeper of lost souls. I just put a quick spell on their bodies. That's why it took me so long to come back, most are mad at you. Some are upset how you didn't save them in time". He pushed me into the crowd. Hundreds, no more than that. All these faces are all memorable. I wish I forgotten them all.

Ichigo pushed me up to a tall man. When I seen his face I couldn't hold it in. I ripped the mask off as soon as I could. I began to scream, tears pouring down my face. "I'm sorry!" It was my brother. This was the first time I hadn't seen him in a good mood. I dropped to the floor while Ichigo forced me up. I kept trying to fight him but soon lost the energy. "Look him in the eyes. What had you done to him Orihime? Do you even remember his name?" I whimpered "Sora Inoue, my brother". I could barely get those words out.

I kept trying to look at my feet. Ichigo grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look at him. Whispering into my ear. "I will make all of this vanish if you just tell me what you did Orihime". I closed my eyes not wanting to face it. I wanted to run away.

"FINE!" I screamed. My throat was dry and in itchy. Ichigo let go of me and I fell to the ground. Right where I belonged. While sobbing I noticed all the light in the room. When I looked up everything was gone. I felt so weak.

"Now, tell me Orihime". Ichigo sat down next to me. I wiped my tears and straightened up. "Orihime, where is my father?" I looked into his fierce chocolate eyes. "Isshin is in hiding, last I heard of him was when he was staying with Kisuke, after the battle between Kisuke and Aizen he vanished. That's why I didn't complete the mission. I couldn't find him, then that's when Rangiku and I fought". My voice creaked. Ichigo stood up. "Your duties for today are done with, you may go to your room and do as you please. You won't need to wake me tomorrow". He began walking off. "Wait! Why do you care for where your father is?" I grabbed at his shirt.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Because he has something of mine. You're a weak for giving in so easily". He kicked me away, walking to his room.


	4. Past

Everyday seemed so long. I stayed in my room most days and hid from the world after Ichigo's torture. It was as if reality had hit me in the face. I didn't want to move from my bed. Ichigo left the kingdom weeks ago and still has yet to return. Maybe I should escape. Yet I can't find the strength to even get up. "So, are you planning to just sit there and hope you won't have to face anyone or are you going to get up and fight like the normal you would?" Ichigo walked into my room. I sat up and covered myself with the white blanket. "Why do you care?" I asked pushing my knees to my chest. "Because you're supposed to be cleaning the place but when I come back the place looks worse than when I left". He sat on the edge of the bed and kept his back to me. Leaning over he sighed. "I know what I did was a bit much just to get some information out of you, but you need to understand that my father has my sword. He took it from me. That sword contains enough power to destroy a nation. My grandfather skipped my father and handed it to me. Knowing that my father would misuse it". I looked at my curled up toes. "I'm sorry, if you told me sooner than this could've been ignored. You wouldn't of had to destroy me". The tears rolled down.

"Stand up this instant" Ichigo ordered me. As I stand up he does so himself. His eyes are lowered at me. I could feel his anger, the tension was enough to cut stone. When I was completely standing up I stared down at my feet. He grabbed my cunt and used his thumb to rub my clit through my underwear. I rested my head on his chest as I moaned into his chest. "You have been getting away with a lot and I'm really fucking tired of it. Shit happens, get over it. The world won't stop because you have". His rubbing has pushed me onto the wall. I looked into his chocolate eyes as he punished me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "This is your punishment. Do you understand? I want you getting no pleasure from this at all. So don't you dare moan". My hips began to grind as he rubbed my slit. I bit my lip to keep me from moaning. "Orihime, if you're quiet I'll allow you to cum, but you have to be good". He pulled my hair. We then made eye contact. He seen the hunger in my eyes.

"Open your legs wider" He lowered himself, pulling my underwear off of me. "You must be a virgin to cock". He grinned. I gulped, keeping quiet. His cock was pulsating in his pants. I was excited for him to fuck me already. His tongue and fingers explored me. My left leg hung over his shoulder. My knees felt so weak when I began to walk to the bed. "Lay on your back, spread your pussy for me". He groaned, standing in front of me I removed what was last of my clothing. Laying on my back and holding my legs spread wide apart with my knees on my chest. His breath gotten heavy as he pressed the tip onto my wet folds. "Fuck, you're tight". He was trembling. When he looked up at me, something broke inside and he instantly snapped out of what ever state he was in. "Get dressed and clean my god damn castle, whore". He slammed the door behind him.

Angered yet hot and heavy I gathered myself by splashing cold water on my face and getting my cleaning clothes on. When I went to clean the living room he had two women over. Both were naked, one was sitting on his lap making out with him while the other was kissing the female on Ichigo's lap. He stared at me while they continued to make out. Keeping my focus on the room I felt quite awkward with a three way happening in the exact same room as me. "Please fuck me Master". They moaned. I instantly ran to the kitchen. My face was red hot. He is a sick fuck. I'm getting tired of his childish games.

What the hell is he trying to get out of this?"

After two hours passed Ichigo called for me. "Make us a cup of tea and bring the smokes out". They were all naked laying on each other, I quickly ran back to the kitchen then grabbed a pack of smokes for Ichigo. "Here Master". I bowed, handing him the tray.

"Thank you, whore". He stated taking a sip of his tea and lighting a cigarette. The girls were splayed on top of him passed out. "Make sure you get them out of here before they wake up. I don't want to see them again". He stood up and thrown his pants on. "I'm going to my study to take care of some stuff. Good luck". He walked away. Once he was out of the room the girl with long black hair opened her eyes and yanked on my dress. "Inoue Orihime correct?" She asked. I was lost. "Yes?" I questioned.

She looked around before speaking. "I'm a messenger sent from Kensei, my name doesn't matter right now but Rukia is dead. Tatsuki was sent from Ichigo to kill her. The village is now chaotic. There is no way we can go another week without you. Please come back!" She tightly squeezed my wrist. I bent down with tears in my eyes. "No, no, no, not Rukia..." The shock hit me hard. The only person I ever truly loved and she is gone. "Inoue, please come back by tomorrow sun down and speak to your people. We believe-" A sword went spiraling into her skull. Throwing her to the ground in front of me. I looked over at the direction it came from. Ichigo Kurosaki stood there with his eyebrows furrowed together.

I stood up about to fight him. "Get back on your knees or I have Tatsuki set off the bombs in your village". He threatened. I got back down to my knees. Waiting for his command. "All fours, right now. Whore" I felt so angered when he called me such terms. I got on my hands and knees. "Crawl to me". He squat down awaiting for me. As I crawled over he grabbed my chin and locked eye contact with me. "Don't you dare leave my castle or I'll kill everything and everyone you love. Even if you were to kill me the orders are already set. I am the one who tells them to hold off. Remember that". He kissed me on the lips very softly.

While his guard was down I head butted him as hard as I possibly could. He nose was bleeding, running down his chin. His eyes were no longer a chocolate brown. Something told me that I had royally fucked up. His eyes were fading to a black with gold iris. His whole body twitching in anger. The scalp to end were fading to a white. I slowly began to stand up and started running as quickly as I could. I started running down the hall where I could escape from the back door.

"Don't you fucking run you fucking whore!" His voice made my knees weak. As I heard him running behind me my adrenaline boosted and I was halfway out. Until jumped on my back. "You fucked up!" He laughed. My arms were pinned behind my back. He was so pissed off that he didn't say a word to me. His ice cold stare kept me frozen in place. I was flipped over, my hands were uncomfortable with the weight of my body on top of my hands. He forced me up by holding my neck.

He opened one of the bedroom doors behind me and very forcefully pushed me onto the bed. He locked the door behind him. Ichigo then paused. "Tomorrow I'm getting married. I want the house spot less and new silk white sheets on my bed. This room needs some light. White is one of her favorite colors. I'm not too fond of it but I need her help to carry my children. She will be arriving tonight and will be sleeping in your chambers. Give her the bed and you will be sleeping on the floor like a dog". He spit at me. "Leave my room now".

Ichigo didn't have to say it again. He slammed his doors shut behind me. I fixed my uniform and hair. I began to clean my room and prepare a meal for the young woman. Who the fuck is it? I began to think as to who the hell would marry such a childish boy. As I began to set the table I could hear the bell ring. I ran as quickly as I could and opened the door to see a beautiful young woman with kind eyes. "Hello, I am Nemuri Nanagou". She bowed, wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono. I stood by allowing her in. There was a tall man with a mask on behind her. He sighed and began to walk back to his ride. As I shut the door behind her I notice how long her black hair is. Ichigo must have a thing for girls with black hair. Something we have in common.

I pulled her seat out for the table. "Thank you. So you are Inoue Orihime". She grinned, then slowly began to look upset. "I'm sorry for what has happened to yo-" Ichigo cut her off. "Well, my beautiful soon-to-be wife. How was your trip here?" He smiled. "Orihime, fetch us something to drink". He pushed me towards the kitchen.

Nemu, I haven't seen her in so long. Mainly because of her shit father always locking her up. Now he bought her off to Ichigo? I need to stop him before anything else happens. He is now bringing royal names to dirt. This must end.

As I served them their food I walked back to the kitchen and began to put small blades into the back pockets. Nemu was very quiet around Ichigo. As they ate in silence Ichigo had asked me to get her ready for bed. I bathed her and got her dressed for bed. "I'm sorry for what had happened to your people". We both sat on the bed. The second she said that the tears couldn't stop. I have let Ichigo control me. Nemu held me close. "They need you the most right now. My father wanted me to give you this". She went through her wallet and handed me my old crystal tipped blade.

"Tonight it must end". She whispered. I nodded my head then began to get dressed. I zipped up my old black cat suit and put my hair up into a bun. "I'll be back". I said to Nemu as I placed my mask on and crawled out of the window.

The rocks on the castle were so easy to climb. I wouldn't be surprised if he was expecting me to come up. As I see the light from his window I can hear loud voices as if there was a party going on. Once I am close enough I take a small piece of metal and use it to see into his room. There were four girls all over him. All of his whiskey bottles were opened and on the floor. The girls all giggled while undressing him. "Master Kurosaki, may we put a show on for you?" The girls were pretty sexy and I'd like to see what kind of show they put on.

They began making out with each other. As the girls started eating each other out and Ichigo seemed very interested in I decided to bust in. No guy wants to be caught with his pants down. This time I'm done being his slave. I grab a hold of the wall and use it to jump off of and swing my blade in Ichigo's direction. I cut deeply into his face. The girls all stopped to scream and rush out of the room. "Ichigo pulled out his blade with a grin. "That first cut was because you caught me off guard". I began to smile behind my mask. "Only pitiful men come up with such excuses".

Kurosaki then swung his sword at me.I used my small knife to deflect it. I should've waited while he was asleep.

I was able to stab him in his shoulder. That was my downfall. He kicked me in my chest. I couldn't breathe or hear. everything was out of focus. He used the heel of his foot to dig into my shoulder. The spikes in his shoes were cutting deeply into my skin. He ripped my mask off and bashed it across my face. "You thought you could kill me. Yet here you are. I think that you can. You are just choosing not to because deep down you're just as sadistic as me". He grinned.

"Kurosaki she!-" Ichigo and I both looked at Nemu. Her hair was ragged and there was a cut on her cheek. Ichigo then looked down at me with anger in his eyes. "Killing me is one thing but to attack my lovely soon-to-be wife is a whole other. Lock her away in the basement". Two guards made of dark magic bound me with my arms behind my back and legs to my chest.

I was to stuck up on how easily I trusted Nemu. Her fucked up father probably put her up to this. She was on the ground sobbing. Ichigo sat there next to her trying to comfort her. If I was correct she planning to kill him using her body to lure him in. Its what she does.

Now she will get all the credit for something I could've done, yet I let my past fuck me over with him once again. Every god damn time I go in to kill him I think of what shit he has done for me. I wish he didn't go crazy with power. He'd be the same.


End file.
